Energy
Category:Game mechanics Energy, represented by the blue bar in the user interface, is a pool that is consumed when using most skills. Skills that do not use energy include Signets and adrenal skills. Energy capacity All characters have an innate energy capacity of 20. This doesn't change based on level, but can be increased via certain armor pieces, weapons, weapon upgrades or, in the case of Elementalists, increasing the Energy Storage attribute. All standard Warrior armor provides no modifier to maximum energy (with the exception of Gladiator's Armor), while all Ranger armor sets provide +5 maximum energy, (with the exception of Druid's Armor, which provides +12). Most sets of spell caster armor provide +10 maximum energy (with the exception of Ascetic's Armor, Enchanter's Armor and Scar Pattern Armor, each providing +17 energy). A special case is exhaustion, which temporarily lowers the maximum amount of the player's energy. It is caused on its caster by many elementalist spells and can also be inflicted on a foe by skills of other professions. Any temporary effects on energy capacity also modify current energy by the same amount, albeit also temporarily. For example, if a character with 15 of 40 energy has his maximum energy reduced by 12 (perhaps by unequipping a focus), he would then have 3 of 28 energy. It is possible to reduce current energy below zero in this manner. In such a case, the UI will indicate the character has zero energy until his energy is once again greater than zero (cause by any means, whether by equipping an item, natural energy regeneration, or other sources of energy). This is often used to "hide" energy so that it cannot be lost due to hostile skills such and many mesmer spells. Energy regeneration/degeneration As with Health, the rate at which Energy regenerates (or degenerates) is represented by small arrows or "pips" that appear in the energy bar. Each "pip" indicates 1 point every 3 seconds of energy recovery (arrows pointing to the right) or loss (arrows pointing to the left). The maximum regeneration or degeneration is 10 pips. The primary attribute of most profesions allows secondary sources of energy besides natural regeneration. Examples are a necromancer's Soul Reaping attribute, an assassin's Critical Strikes attribute, etc. Unlike Health, Energy regenerates even while in combat and players have a natural regen of +2 pips that does not increase naturally. As with Energy capacity, Energy regeneration can be increased via certain armor pieces. Warrior and Paragon armor sets provide no extra Energy regeneration, Ranger sets provide a +1 bonus, and all other professions (Necromancer, Mesmer, Elementalist, Monk, Ritualist, Dervish and Assassin) get a +2 bonus from their armor. Thus, Warriors and Paragons have an energy regeneration of +2, Rangers of +3, and all other professions +4. Some enchantments require energy degeneration to maintain, often referred to as "upkeep". Some items combine Energy bonuses at the cost of energy degeneration. Armor stats refer to 'energy regeneration' as 'energy recovery'. Energy-related Skills | valign="top" style="background: #A6D0FF; border: 1px solid #FF6A3D; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em;" width="20%"| - Energy draining/stealing skills ---- >> Skills that provide Energy regeneration ---- << Skills that cause Energy degeneration | valign="top" style="background: #A6D0FF; border: 1px solid #FF6A3D; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em;" width="20%"| Skills that affect energy costs of other skills ---- Enchantments that require -1 energy degeneration (upkeep) to maintain |} Energy-related attributes * The Ranger primary attribute Expertise will reduce the energy cost of all ranger skills, Binding Rituals, touch skills, and attacks. * The Necromancer primary attribute Soul Reaping will provide energy whenever a nearby creature dies. * The Elementalist primary attribute Energy Storage, as mentioned before, will increase a character's energy capacity. * The Assassin primary attribute Critical Strikes will provide energy whenever a critical hit lands. * The Dervish primary attribute Mysticism will provide energy whenever an enchantment ends. * The Paragon primary attribute Leadership will provide energy whenever a shout or chant affects an ally.